When flowers meets Poison
by Gwen Beilschmindt
Summary: Gwen, being saved from a death as an infent was given to the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. But soon her family will learn that not only was she kidnapped from her real family but they also learn that her father is the döpplegänger, or the second player, of German, Lutz Beilschmidt. Gwen must learn who is truly is, who to trust and who is also poison.
1. chapter 1

It was a late night in England. The sounds of thunder boomed across the city of London as civilians scurry to get home. Though the people didn't know that their country was at his own home with a small bundle in his arms. His green eyes stared down in amazement and sadness as he watched the small girl down in his arms.

Never in his life did Arthur except to see an actual infent being in his own arms. The small child was found by local police, though they didn't give him details where they found the small girl something inside him said she has been through more that a small infent should have been through. She was given to him covered in dirt and was crying from hunger. Arthur, having his perantal instincts kick in quickly feed the poor girl first before bathing her, which he quickly found out she was female and loved being bathed.

Soon after her bath, Arthur dried her off and bundled up her tiny body to settle her to sleep. There he sat, taking in her light, almost white, blonde hair.

"What shall we name you love?" he asked quietly, rocking her gently. A soft smile covered his face as he thought.

"How about Gwen Nell?" he asked, naming her after one of the historical women in his countries history. He nodded lightly as he agreed with the name happily. The small girl peek open her eyes, shocking the male with her strange but beautiful mismatch eyes. One being a bright blue as the other being an deep purple.

"Well Gwen, aren't you full of surprises love." the man chuckled as she cooed at him before falling back asleep. Arthur, looking outside the window, thought that he should inform his boss that he's going to be needing a few weeks off before deciding against it.

"I'm sure I can bring her to the office if needed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen! You better not be in the -" Arthur was cut off when he heard a loud crash in the kitchen as he sighed lightly. Ever since Gwen turned four, she has been very adventurous and would do things before Arthur figured out what she was doing. Like for this instant, he had figured out that his little girl was trying to grab ahold of one of his tea sets but alas she had her plan already in motion.

Arthur walked into the sitting room, looking at the blonde girl who held up one of the tea cups. Arthur shook his head and chuckled as he picked her up. She squealed happily, a big smile covered her face as he walked out of the room.

"Your more of a handful than Alfred is." he mused, pulling on his shoes and walks out of the house with her. Though he wasn't happy about having to attend meetings, even though he didn't go to then for the past three years, he still needed to go. He also didn't want Alfred to bring him notes of what happened, he tends to linger longer than planned to play with Gwen.

Gwen giggled happily, reaching out to the flowers with her tea cup and offers the pretty roses her imaginary tea. Though she can't see them, Arthur watched as the fairies take tiny sips of the 'tea' just to amuse the child.

"The flowers thank you love" he told her, taking the cup and places it near the tulips. "Let's let the tulips have some with them while we go love." he said, making her squeak in agreement and hugs his neck happily. He kissed her head and starts walking towards the location the world meeting will be attending at, to which he was thankful it was in London.

Gwen soon fell asleep while Arthur carried her, which isn't much of a surprise to Arthur. They soon arrived to the location and he can already hear fighting from the ground floor. He sighed and walks up to the board room and opens the door to witness everyone suddenly go quite. Arthur walked to his seat and sat down with Gwen still asleep in his arms.

"Dude! why did you bring Gwen?! She can't be here!" Alfred yelled, walking over to the small family while looking around threatening.

Arthur sighed, running his fingers in her hair. "I don't have a nanny for her, plus they wouldn't be able to handle this little girl even if they wanted to." he said, smiling lovingly at her as she woke up slowly.

Gwen looked around the room, seeing all the nations stare at her. She tiled her head and wiggled down from Arthur's lap and walks around, completely ignoring everyone and walks up to the window. She giggled at the people far down on the ground and looks back at Arthur.

"Antz!" she yelled, making the poor British man choke on air. She never spoke, even when he begged her to say something. She'd only giggle and hug him.

"Dude! Her first word!" Alfred cheered, running to the girl and threw her in the air. She cackled happily and wiggled around. The other nations stare in awed as Alfred played with the little girl til the meeting started.


End file.
